Merry Winter Wish (DVD)
Merry Winter Wish is a US, Canadian, UK, Australian, Chinese, Thai, Malaysian, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Greek and Mexican DVD featuring four fourteenth series episodes. The UK release also features two fifteenth series episodes, while the Australian version also includes two thirteenth series episodes. The Chinese DVD also features one thirteenth series episode. The Italian DVD contains six episodes and comes with a free magic whiteboard and is renamed Merry Christmas, Locomotive!. The Finnish, Danish, Norwegian and Swedish versions contain one additional fourteenth series episode. Description US/Malaysia Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! Celebrate the holiday season with Thomas - from building snowmen, preparing holiday surprises, and celebrating a Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that winter wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends™! UK Next stop, Winter Wonderland! Join Thomas and his friends as they celebrate Christmas in these six enchanting tales. Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! The children are excited for the Snowman Party in the Town Square but it's up to Thomas to find the snowman a special hat before the party can begin. Then Henry helps The Fat Controller prepare a secret surprise for all of Sodor. Watch Bash, Dash and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that Christmas wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends™! Episodes US # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island UK # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island # Let it Snow # Surprise, Surprise Australia # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Misty Island # The Early Bird # Steamy Sodor China # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island # Steamy Sodor Thailand # Henry's Magic Box # Merry Winter Wish # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island Finland # Winter Wishes # Henry Important Box # James in the Dark # The Snowman Party # The Bright Island-Mist Denmark # The Christmas Wishes # Henry's Mysterious Box # James' New Lamp # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Christmas on Misty Island Norway # Merry Christmas Wishes # Henry's Magic Box # James in the Dark # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Christmas On Misty Island Sweden # Happy Winter Wish # Henry's Magic Crate # James in the Dark # Thomas and the Snowman Party # Merry Misty Island Party Italian # Henry's Special Crate # Snowy Tracks # Real Fun # Thomas and the Pigs # Story Time # The Birthday Gift Bonus Features US * "Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend" game UK * Guess Who? - Henry * Down at the Station - Coal * All You Need Are Friends sing-along Trivia * The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on October 31st, 2011, but was pushed back and released on October 29th, 2012 due to the criticism of the Christmas references being removed from Little Engines Big Days Out. Because of this, all of the lines mentioning "Winter Holidays" have been changed to "Christmas Holidays". Goofs * In the episode selection menu of the UK release, the thumbnail for "Let it Snow" is from "Merry Winter Wish". * Episodes in the Australian, Swedish, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian and Chinese releases like Steamy Sodor, James in the Dark (Scandinavian releases only) and The Early Bird aren't Christmas-themed episodes. * On the US Netflix version, the subtitles incorrectly say He'll, They'll, It'll, etc. when "He will" etc. is spoken. Additionally the subtitles read "Fat Controller" instead of Sir Topham Hatt. * The thumbnail on Netflix would often show an image of Jack Frost, but that episode was not included. DVD Packs UK * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) * Festive Favourites US * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video